Cersei Blackthorn
Cersei Maria Blackthorn-Cross is a Seer and Sorceress hailing from Seers' Village, Kandarin. She is a member of the minor Noble House of Blackthorn, and the House of Cross from Taverley. She is the illegitimate daughter of Taerwin Blackthorn and Amelia Cross and one of three daughters of Taerrin, who had no legitimate male heirs. As well as this, she is the lover and best friend of Arathorn Everric, who she works with at the Aren Arcane Institute. Cersei is described as conniving, devious, and only out for her own gain, yet, she uses her looks to get what she wants, without ever having to sleep around. Cersei was created and role-played by Matt. Biography Cersei Blackthorn is the daughter of Taerrin Blackthorn, the Grandmaster of House Blackthorn and Amelia Cross, a druid. Cersei would have been concieved in Taverley, had they delayed another day, but, Taerwin retrieved Amelia the day before and she was born in Seers' Village in their manor not too far away from the village itself. She is also the older half sister of Caleb Blackthorn. As a child Cersei was raised by her father, and spoiled, never truly being told that her parents weren't married, in fact, she had been told that Taerrin's wife, Maria, was her mother. No one told her otherwise, and she grew up feeling she was better than everyone else, a true narcissist. Cersei was present for when the Blackthorn's Interfamily Feud had happened and Taerrin killed his younger brother Thomas and his wife Emily, and left their children, William and Rebeckah as orphans, but, the two weren't old enough to understand what had happened, and Tywin took them in himself, as he felt terrible for killing them. The Nymph and the Raven Under the tutelage of Michael, Garrick, Alexander, Ingram and Claire Everric, Arathorn's blossoming continued to only grow and he was named a High Mage within the Institute and there were a few reasons for the defense of the Institute to be needed, but, they were only the smaller threats. Arathorn was sent out, along with a partner, this partner was a young student, Cersei Blackthorn-Cross. The two seemed irritable to be together, maybe due to both of them having over-inflated ego's. Nonetheless, the journey was eventful, and Cersei complained most of the time about Arathorn being insensitive and persisting to keep travelling. He could only shrug it off and continue, and eventually the two reached a certain spot that made Arathorn cringe, the place he had been captured. Corvin flew through the air above them, circling the area like a vulture. A little cyan demon-fox, the pet of Cersei, Reinhardt, was along with them. Cersei looked to Arathorn, noting his expression, and something crossed her face; it was a look of concern, something that she didn't usually feel, any form of caring. Arathorn looked back to her and gave a reassuring smile before he looked at the caverns and called Corvin to him before entering. He took note that the blood had either been eroded, or cleaned and he cringed, preparing a spell as he gestured for Cersei to follow. Cersei only nodded in return and followed after, charging her own spells in return and following after, along with Reinhardt. The group continued on, only to find a group of Leotrun and Silverkin mages within the area, and Arathorn smiled brightly, something more sadistic than most knew. Cersei noted this and readied herself, as sigils appeared at Arathorns hands, Cersei charged her own spells, preparing for combat. One by one, the mages in that room fell, dead, knocked out, brutally maimed. The two were a deadly pair, and their pets only stayed back and watched when they needed to. One managed to hit Arathorn in the shoulder with a small ice spike, to which, Cersei dragged Arathorn to the side and examined his wound before finishing off the last of them with a couple of vines and toppling them atop them. Cersei returned to Arathorn, who had already pulled the ice spike out of his shoulder and examined it. Cersei questioned what had happened and why a Saradominist and a Zamorakian group would be working together. Arathorn, an avid reader of Everric history, explained the whole Leotrun-Silverkin Feud that happened so many years ago to her and how House Blackthorn had helped in that endeavour, even though the two houses were now more of enemies than anything. They left the area, sleeping under the cover of a group of trees that Cersei had formed together, making a large canopy that avoided the rainy night. There were no storms, and the two sat around a fire, Corvin and Reinhardt were actually getting along and talking elsewhere. The two were sitting upon a log, telling each other stories and Arathorn explained how he got his scar from the Leotrun not so long ago. Cersei had healed his wound, though, after the combat, this had made her a bit pale and weak. It was only enough so that Arathorn could use it again and something he also found unusual was that he thanked her for it. They gradually had scooted next to one another, and Arathorn looked at her, happy that Cersei wasn't disgusted by his scar. So, the two leaned in to one another and their lips met in the middle. It wasn't long that the two began testing one another's limits, and finally, Arathorn pulled her onto his lap and fell backwards, landing on an Arcane Bed. This became the start of their relationship as lovers and best friends, yet, there was something that Arathorn couldn't do in this relationhip, and it was commit to one person. Trivia *Cersei was named for Cersei Lannister from Game of Thrones. *Her personality is most that of a Leo from Astrology, as she is rather prideful. *Aside from this, Cersei has bipolar disorder and her mood swings from high to low, never anywhere in between. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seer Category:Druid Category:Mage Category:Everric Family Category:Dark Magic user Category:Humans Category:Kandarin Category:Noble Category:Antagonist Category:Blackthorn Category:Witches